The Secret Affair
by Kunfused-In-Love
Summary: Hermoine and Malfoy have a secret affair. Will they be able to keep it a secret from Ron and Harry as long as with the school and Malfoys friends?
1. Chapter 1

**_The Secret Affair_**.

_The meeting_.

**_A/N_**:

Hello. This will be a little bit of a change from the one I am Co-Writing with Slytherin-Ice-Princess. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Sincerely,

Kunfused-In-Love

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…

The alarm clock read 12:35 AM.

Hermione got up and got dressed into a pair of black tight jeans and a white loose but tight blouse. It was loose around her stomach, but was nice and tight around her breasts, to show off what she had. She French braided her hair, brushed her teeth and she was off.

Off to see her love. Her quiet and unknowable love.

No one knew who her love was. Or that she left each and every night to go and see him. Hermione kept it a secret. She didn't tell a single soul.

She walked out of the Gryffindor common room, through the fat lady sleeping in her picture, and into the great corridor.

She walked down the corridor into the great hall. There he waited for her.

There he stood waiting for her, her and only her.

It was none other then Draco Malfoy.

"Good early morning Miss. Granger." He said to her, smiling.

"Good early morning to you to Mr. Malfoy" She replied, smiling back to him.

"And how are you doing this fine, dark, early morning?" He asked her.

"Just fine thank you. And yourself?" She replied.

"Peachy. Just peachy." He said to her with a weird sort of smirk.

"Where to now?" He asked her.

"Anywhere private." She replied.

"Okay, in that case, how about my room? Is that private enough for you?" He asked.

"Yes. Yes it is." She said happily.

"Okay then." He said, and they were off.

When they arrived in his bedroom, they were finally in private.

"So, did you sleep well? He asked her.

"Yes, actually I did sleep well. How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Not so good." He replied with dismal.

"Oh, is that so. Why did you not sleep well?" She asked wondering.

"Because I wasn't able to cuddle with you." He said with a great big smile.

"Oh, well here I am."

"Yes here you are." He said.

He started to walk over towards her. But she was backing up. She soon hit the bed with the back of her knees. He walked closer to her and she sat down on the bed.

**_A/N:_**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible. **Please Review**.

Sincerely,

Kunfused-In-Love


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_

Hey, this is Kunfused-In-Love. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If it is too much, tell me and I will do everything I can to change the chapter a bit. Well, I hope you enjoy it.

Sincerely,

Kunfused-In-Love

**A Warm Nights cuddle**.

As she sat on the bed, Malfoy was standing abruptly in front of her. His Shinning blonde hair glisuming in the light leaned down and kissed her.

He lightly lathered her tongue with his. He took Hermione closely into his arms, running his big, soft hands through her long, soft hair.

He pulled away quickly and took Hermione around the waist, hugged her, and brought her up as she swung her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her so she could kiss him again.

He laid her gently down on the bed and started kissing her neck gently, soon to be sucking on it gently enough to make her moan.

He ran his hands up and down her thighs, up her stomach to her breasts. He started lathering his tongue with hers again as he unbuttons Hermione's blouse as quickly as he can.

He finally gets it unbuttoned and turns both their position. Hermione lying on top of him, caressing Malfoy's neck as he reaches behind Hermione, to unhook the hooks of her bra.

He pulled her bra off and threw it on the floor. He reached down, unbuttoned his jeans, pulled down the zipper, and his pants went down to about his knees, the same time Hermione sits up and unbuttons her pants, pulls down the zipper and pulls off her pants leaving her in her thong and socks while Malfoy is left in his boxers and socks.

The roll back over with Malfoy back on top and Hermione on the bottom. As they roll over kissing, Malfoy tries to pull off what is left of her clothes and reaches down and pulls off his boxers and pulls the blanket out from under the two of them and throws it over top of them.

As he gently caressed her breasts, he gently slid it in with a little bit of a gasp from Hermione.

As he pulled it out he said, "Oh, sorry. Did I scare you?" He asked her with concern.

"No, just frightened me a little that's all," she said looking deeply into his deep, silver eyes.

They soon moved in and started kissing again. He slid in once more, without a gasp from Hermione; he slid it in slowly at first, and eventually grew speed and was sliding it in quicker and quicker, harder and harder.

Hermione was yelping, screaming, moaning. Clinching the sheets in her hands, as Malfoy and Hermione's thighs were converging and slamming into each other, Hermione pulled away quickly, all sweaty and hot.

"Did you remember the condom?" she asked him with a worried look on her face.

"Umm…" he said trying to think and then he looked down, raised his head and looked at Hermione, "No. I thought I put it on, but I mist have for-"

"YOU FORGOT!" yelled Hermione, "How could you bloody well forget about the condom?" she asked.

"I don't know. You didn't remind me."

"I shouldn't have to remind you, Malfoy, its common sense!" she said to Malfoy with a fierce, blank look.

"Well, you're on the pill aren't you?" he asked with a little bit of a grin.

"Well… Yes, but I haven't taken them for 2 days because I ran out. I sent mother a letter saying I needed more. They should be arriving in the mail in the next day or two," she said.

"Well what are the chances of us getting pregnant anyways? Huh?" he asked moving in on her to give her a hug.

"I don't know. I just want to be safe." She replied. "My mother and father would kill me if I got pregnant.

"I know, my mother and father would kill me if they found out I was with you, in well, a bed, umm… well you get the point. "He said. "But I'm sure we won't get pregnant. I mean what are the odds?"

"I know. Me to. I don't know. I hope you right," she said. "Next time just… Promise me you won't forget the condom," she said.

"Okay. I promise," he said moving closer to her to give her a hug.

She moved in closer to him and Malfoy gave her a reassuring hug, and kissed her on her forehead. And they lay there, together, cuddling under the warm blankets. They soon fell into dreams and they were asleep.

**_A/N_**:

Hey, this is Kunfused-In-Love. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, or liked it. If there is anything wrong with it please tell me. **Please review**. It was kind-of strange writing this scene. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed it.

Sincerely,

Kunfused-In-Love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Caught**

_**A/N:**_

Hey. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Sincerely,

Kunfused-In-Love.

Hermione awoke to Malfoy sitting up staring at her with a big grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Good Morning my love," He started, "You know you are the most beautiful when you sleep," he said reaching over and moving a strand of hair that was blocking his ability to kiss her on her forehead.

"Oh, well thank you," she said smiling and blushing a little bit.

"You welcome," he said.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked Malfoy.

"It is 4:20 in the morning," he said, after he looked at his alarm clock.

"Okay. Great," she said a little sarcastically.

"Are you hungry?" Malfoy asked her.

"No, not really," she replied, "Why, are you?" She asked him.

"Kind-of. But if your not we don't have to go down to the kitchen to get something to eat, unless you want to. Of course," he said.

"Well… okay, I am kind-of hungry now that I think of it," she said rubbing her stomach as it growled.

"Okay then, lets get dressed," Malfoy said, standing up. He was still naked from earlier.

"Nice ass there handsome!" said Hermione as she got up in front of him, looked him in his deep, silvery eyes, pecked him on his lips, slapped his bum, and started together her clothes, which were scattered throughout the room.

"Ouch! Ohh… How I love a girl being dirty." He said running over to Hermione. As Hermione looked over at him to reply to what he had said, she saw him at a full force charge, charging straight at her.

He grabbed her around her waist, flipped her over his shoulder and started smacking her bum lightly, but playfully. As he put her on the bed, he started caressing her thighs and kissed her playfully.

Hermione soon stopped him saying, "We should get dressed, I'm starting to get hungry."

"Okay, let's go then," he said letting her get up to collect her clothes.

They were soon both dressed, and out the door heading to the kitchen.

They were able to arrive to the kitchen with out being seen.

When they arrived in the kitchen, the light was off. But Malfoy knew just where to go to turn it on. No one was in the kitchen, it was completely empty, just Hermione and Malfoy were in there, as well as the endless food supply in the refrigerator and cabinets.

"Lets see what's in the fridge shall we," Malfoy said, walking over to it.

He opened the door looked in there, and pulled out a can.

"What is it? Hermione asked.

"Care to have a little fun?" he asked her.

"Umm… Sure what are we going to do?" she asked him. He walked over to her with the can. It was whipped cream.

"Now, lets have fun," Malfoy said as he lifted Hermione onto the table and pulled up her shirt to her breasts, spraying whipped cream all over her stomach.

"Ahh... That's cold," Hermione said with a little giggle.

"Sorry," Malfoy said leaning down, licking the whipped cream off her stomach with his tongue, tickling Hermione's stomach making her giggle more.

Then all of a sudden, when they thought everyone was asleep, the door opened, and standing in the doorway, was none other then Ginny Weasley.

_**A/N:**_

Wow. This is a little but of a change in story formations, or however you would say it. I go from like innocent stories to like, well not innocent stories. Ha ha. Well any ways, I hope you enjoyed it. If there is anything wrong with it, please tell me. **Please Review**.

Yours Sincerely,

Kunfused-In-Love


End file.
